DoctorDonna iTunes Drabbles
by theemmawords
Summary: iTunes Shuffle Challenge for the Doctor/Donna community on LiveJournal. And now they're here.. :D Various ratings. Disclaimer: Doctor Who is not mine, but is property of the BBC. R&R? Thanking youu. x
1. Head To Toe

**Fandom:** Doctor Who

**Characters; Pairing:** Doctor/Donna

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** She has only ever experienced this sensation with him.

**Word Count:** 203

**Song:** _Head To Toe_ – Kings Of Leon

* * *

Donna sighed as soft kisses were placed along her collar bone. She whimpered helplessly as his cold hands slipped ran up her naked back, his long fingers gripping her shoulders.

Her breath shuddered as his kisses travelled down her stomach, her insides twisted and somersaulted at the feel of his warm and soft lips on her skin. A gasp escaped her throat as he suddenly entered her. Panting, they moved to the frantic rhythm of heartbeats, their lips crashing together to give gentle and passionate kisses.

Her nails dug into his back as that her orgasm swept through her. Still clinging onto each other, they caught their breaths before he rolled off her. She blinked the stars from her eyes as an ever familiar sensation consumed her, the sensation only he had made her feel.

Just being close sent shivers up her spine. The feeling of his hand gripping hers, the look in his eyes whenever he gazed at her, the warmth and protection of his embraces, left her breath hitching and her stomach leaping up into her throat.

"I love you Donna Noble." He breathed in her ear.

"I love you Doctor."

"With both my hearts."

"From my head to my toes."


	2. We're In The Music Biz

**Fandom:** Doctor Who

**Characters:** Doctor and Donna

**Pairing:** None

**Rating:** U

**Summary:** Seems that the Doctor is a has-been.

**Word Count:** 388

**Song:** _We're In The Music Biz_ – Robots In Disguise

* * *

Donna sat on the grassy bank, ear phones blasting music into her ears. She watched as the Doctor walked back from the ice-cream van, a wide grin on his face. She paused the current song as he arrived in front of her.

"99?" He asks, handing the cone towards her.

"Are you serious?"

"No?"

"No."

"Solero?" Raising an eyebrow, he waggled the ice lolly in front of her.

"It'll have to do, thanks." She nods a thank you, before taking it from him and eagerly tearing off the wrapper.

"99. Sums me up." He beams, taking the Solero wrapper from her hand and chucking it in a nearby bin.

"Yeah..nice enough, but boring if you don't add chuck some toppings on it." Donna smirked, pulling her sunglasses over her eyes as the sun crept out from behind a building.

"Oi!," the Doctor gasped in mock-offence before winking, "but I'm a classic. And always there in times of crisis."

Laughing, Donna took her mp3 and resumed play of her song, nodding slightly to the beat.

"What you listening to?" The Doctor asked after a moment, wiping a speck of ice-cream from his nose with the back of his hand.

"Coldplay." She smiled, watching him intently as he finished of his 99. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, watching the families around them, either sitting together or chasing after a kite or the family dog.

"I was in a band once." He suddenly stated, picking at the blades of grass in the space between them.

"What?" She asked, hardly believing what she had heard.

"Yeah, 'Ticks And Tocks' we were called. Cult following back home in Gallifrey, never had any big hits but..it didn't matter. It was about the music, we were only teenagers."

Donna sniggered, eyebrows travelling further up her forehead with each word.

"Our most successful single was 'Timeless', from our second album…" The Doctor continued matter-of-factly, interrupted by his companion's giggles.

"You're were in a band?" Donna howled with laughter, dropping the lolly into the grass. The Doctor watched her wipe the tears from her eyes, before they settled back into a comfortable silence, watching the purple alien sun drop behind the horizon.

"99 doesn't exactly sum you up any more does it?" Donna deadpanned, as they both collapsed in fits of laughter.


	3. Eels

**Fandom:** Doctor Who

**Characters:** Doctor, Donna, Rose

**Pairing:** One-sided Doctor/Donna, implied Doctor/Rose

**Rating:** U (PG if you're uptight like my Daily Mail-reading aunt)

**Summary:** Her opinions started as the worst of creatures..funny how things change dramatically.

**Word Count:** 703

**Song:** _Eels_ – The Mighty Boosh

* * *

When she first met him, she thought of him as the sneakiest, the lowest of the low. There she had been, walking down that so very long aisle. She was suddenly filled with the weirdest sensation, and her surroundings changed. And there he had been; looking at the console slap bang in the centre of this weird place, a place she had later called home, the TARDIS.

According to him, she had thought, was an alien. Didn't make the best first impression did he? He somewhat kidnaps her from her wedding, then spouted lies about alien. Well she knew that was true. Aliens? Yeah right, she wasn't stupid, no matter how much her mother told her otherwise.

But she knew now everything he told her had been true, not that she'd admit it to him.

When he originally asked her to "travel" with him, she turned him down. Quite rightly in her opinion, lord knows what he'd do to her. She soon realised she made the biggest mistake of her life.

Day in day out, she would search. High and low, in every crook and cranny, in the hope of finding him again. Trouble always followed him, she knew that much, so she read the papers, in the vain hope it would give her a clue.

And it did, eventually. Adipose, nannies and fat. So many adventures she barely remembered the details, although she put that down to the excitement of seeing him again, deep in the pit of her stomach. She always knew that should she ever meet him again, she wouldn't let up the chance to see the stars. Nearly everything she owned had been pack and squeezed in bags of all shapes and sizes, resigning her to live out of several suitcases for weeks.

"I just want a mate", he had told her, need for friendship shining in his eyes. She hadn't wanted anymore, "you're just a long streak of nothing" she had told him. They agreed to stay friends, best friends, no romantic attachments or feelings. And it had stayed that way for a while, before she saw him for what he was. A beautiful man, with so much joy for the world, so much love for the human race, even when we didn't have faith in ourselves. A man who has seen so much, experienced so much, and has so much to share, so much more to see. Those chocolate brown eyes, ancient yet shone so bright with warmth, love, joy, and a weird kind of vulnerability.

Donna never understood what he saw in _her_..yes, she's looks at him with a besotted look in her eyes, but she always had that aura of the over-excited puppy, clinging to that person and not wanting to let go. Even for said person to save the world..again.

Bitterly she rolled onto her side, looking at the photo on her bedside table. A photo of herself and the Doctor, during a relatively trouble-free holiday in Las Vegas..a holiday which wouldn't have come about if she hadn't been so insistent, and the Doctor perhaps to scared to cross her path. This was before _she_ had come back, seemingly fed up of the parallel world. Jealously rose within her, as her mind wandered to the bedroom next to hers, knowing they'd be discussing their future and their past. She wished some of that 'timey-wimey' stuff he warbled on about would happen, and the position of roles would change. That she'd be lying next to the Doctor, in his bed, both whispering sweet nothings in the ear of the other, kissing and making love Donna could only imagine was as magical, mind-blowing and fascinating as the alien life they frequently encountered. Donna wished she could have all those things, and Rose Tyler would only look on in jealously, like she made Donna feel every second of the day.

She lovingly stroked the photo, a content sigh escaping her lips. She wasn't entirely sure when the eel became a unicorn. So magical that her breath hitched and she became disorientated whenever she saw him. Just as one eel was chased away, another one slithered into her life.

Eels were slimy little things, and Donna hated her.


	4. Remember Me

**Fandom:** Doctor Who

**Characters; Pairing:** Donna, 11th Doctor, Amy Pond; none

**Rating:** U

**Summary:** Ever had a familiar feeling, can't quite pin it? Déjà vu?

**Word Count:** 572

**Song:** _Remember Me _– Tame Impala

* * *

Donna took a seat by the window in her local café, smiling as her companions took their seats. Shaun took a seat opposite her, her grandfather sitting next to Shaun and her mother sliding into the seat next to Donna.

Talk soon fired about amongst the group, starting from the drama they had all seen on the TV last night and somehow evolving into a calm debate about the economy. Sighing as her mother began ranting about "when I was Donna's age", Donna glanced into the courtyard outside. A few mothers pushing prams; some alone and some with an older woman, who Donna could presume to be their mother. Men in sharp suits held their suitcases close to their chests as they squeezed through the crowd. Pigeons flew above, circling the courtyard, mocking the lack of freedom those beneath them had. Suddenly something caught Donna's eye.

A blue box, an old-fashioned police box. Ones similar to ones Wilf would describe when she little. It was oddly familiar.

Donna bobbed her head to see as people walked past the window, although she wasn't entirely sure what she was looking for. She noticed a man walking to the blue box, and young woman skipping in his wake. The man was young, his hair a rich brown, an excuse for a fringe flopping in front of his face. He wore a brown tweed jacket, a kind of neutral or beige shirt, black trousers which were rolled up, black boots and a bow tie.

'_He looks like a science teacher.'_ Donna thought, smirking slightly as she looked at his companion.

The girl wore a baggy green sweater, the shortest of short skirts, grey tights, and cranberry-coloured Converse boots. With her long mane of red hair flowing behind her, she reminded Donna of herself. But without the skipping.

Suddenly they disappeared into the blue box, with an overwhelming sense of eagerness. Donna rolled her eyes, and turned back to join the conversation.

"Do you think she saw us?" Amy asked, sitting on the seat by the console. She eyed the Doctor up and down, lightly tracing the patterns on the console with hus thumb. He looked at her, a glint in his eye that Amy couldn't quite register.

"Yeah." He replied, running a hand through his hair. Amy gulped nervously, the tone in his voice was clear. He had insisted that he had to see her just one last time, he promised she wouldn't have seen them. His voice was tinted with sadness, the mumble offering nothing more than the mere knowledge that this may have been a step too far.

"Would she have recognised you? Or the TARDIS?" Amy knew that she didn't want to know the answer, but the words came jumping from her lips before she could catch them. She reasoned her sub-conscious wanted that reassurance she'll be okay if anything happened to her.

"No." The reply simple, and rather cold, the Doctor turned his back on Amy and fiddled the some controls. Guilt swept over Amy, she found herself walking over to him and reassuringly rubbing his arm. Curling both arms around his elbow, she smiled sweetly as he hit a few more controls. They watched the monitor, they watched Donna laugh and chat with her family, for a few moments before the Doctor looked at Amy.

"Geronimo?"

"Geronimo." Amy beamed, clinging tighter to him as the ship shook in its plight.


	5. Paparazzi

**Fandom:** Doctor Who

**Pairing:** Doctor/Donna

**Rating:** PG-13 I guess.

**Summary:** The camera; genius invention?

**Word Count:** 290

**Song:** _Paparazzi _– Lady Gaga

* * *

"You're like the bleeding paparazzi!" Donna squealed, as the Doctor chased her around the TARDIS.

"Aw c'mon Donna! It's just some candid shots!" He laughed, Donna had to fight back a returning smile.

"No..no more." She clung onto the console, edging back slowly.

"What?" He laughed, advancing closer. She held up a finger, and he stopped abruptly.

"Thank you…you and your kinky roleplays Spaceman." Donna nodded, walking over to him and affectionately thumping his chest.

"Oh right, now you've definitely asked for it." The Doctor said seriously, grabbing her wrist.

Giggling, Donna pulled her hand away and ran around the console, the Doctor close on her tail. Spinning around to check their distance, Donna laughed as she darted down the slope towards the TARDIS door and put her hand on the lock. Reaching her in two strides, the Doctor reached past her shoulder and shut the door. He grabbed her waist and spun her around, pinning her against the door. Donna smiled as he pressed his forehead to hers, realising both their breaths had become short and shallow. He locked her lips with his, licking softly at her bottom lip, battling for control with her tongue. That talented tongue. Pulling the Polaroid camera from behind his back, his aimed it at the side of their hands and pressed the button.

Pulling away, they became lost in each other's eyes, their panting only increasing. The Doctor beamed at her, pulling the undeveloped photograph from the camera and shook it vigorously. They watched as the image of them passionately kissing forced its way to the front of the photograph.

"See? Paparazzi…want to try another shot?" Donna winked, before pulling the Doctor's face down to hers and engaging them in another fiery kiss.


End file.
